


Recovery from Heartbreak

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Dark Rob (flash), David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Thawne Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Meta human being a jerk, Post-Break Up, Protective Barry Allen, Selfish Iris West, Snart is a bad villain, Snart pissed off a meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: When Rob leaves David. Who can help the heartbroken Captain. Why who better then one Barry Allen.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh, Rob/David Singh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Recovery from Heartbreak

Barry just got done with his work. Two hours early too. He hears things breaking and bangs so he runs down stairs to see all the cops as far away from the Captains office as possible.  
“Whats happened?”  
“Rob just left...Captain is upset.”  
“And you ass holes are all over here?”  
“He’s scary as hell when he is mad.”  
Barry glared at then them and headed right to David’s office despite the protests. He go’s in to see David throwing shit around. Barry closes and locks the door. Grabs David and slams him against the wall and effectively pins him.   
“ENOUGH!”  
“Let me go” He snarls.  
“I SAID ENOUGH DAVID!”  
He tries to push Barry away but Barry was surprisingly strong.   
slowly the fight leaves David and he slums.  
Barry pulls him into a hug.  
“Will you let me help you now?”  
David just gives a weak nod and Barry leads a heartbroken and tired David from his office.  
“YOU ASS HOLES CLEAN THAT MESS UP!” Barry snaps in annoyance.   
They scramble cause apparently angry Barry is terrifying as well. Leading David down to the lot.  
“Key’s David?”  
He doesn’t reply just hands him the keys.  
Barry puts the man in the passenger seat and starts driving.  
The car ride was painfully quite and Barry could tell the strong man David always showed trying his best not to cry. It took a while but they arrive where Barry wanted to go.  
He guides him along a small forested path that was over grown to show its rarely if ever used anymore. They come upon the final destination. A water fall and wide river.  
“Here we are.”  
“Where is here Allen?”  
“A safe place. No one but me comes here, this place long forgotten by the busy city.” He looks around a bit as Barry stands in front of him next to the river.  
“Why did you bring me here?”  
“To clear your mind. Yelling, Screams, Throwing things around. It doesn’t help. It just make it worse. Sure your venting. But not in a healthy way.”  
“And you know this how?”  
“I come here a lot Captain. Heartbreak, Betrayal, Rage these things are what I face often. Finding ways to vent is important.”  
“So what do you do here?”  
“Depends on how I’m feeling. Sometimes work out, Sometime meditate, Swim, sometimes I even just break down. This place is a first stop to get all the pain energy and rage out.”  
“How?”  
“Your pick. Work out, Swim or hell you can try fighting me.”  
“Fighting you...Really how would that help.”  
“Better someone who can dodge and is willing to help then you snapping and hitting someone in a fit of rage. Your not the first person I fought because they were pissed.”  
“Really?”  
“Not so willing at the time. He was eh, a lot stronger then me and was to good at predicting my movements.”  
“And you think you can beat me?”  
“Its not about beating each other. Its the movement. The focus. That's what its for. Not to beat the other. Kind of like a dance but more violent. Or you can talk to me. Tell me what happened, how you feel and we go from there”.  
“Swim. I really don’t want to fight you. I could hurt you.”  
Barry rolled his eyes.  
“Ok then Your going to need to strip down. Eh leave your boxers on if your to uncomfortable.”  
David rose an eyebrow at him but did so.  
Barry stood facing away from him.  
“Well Allen what about you.”  
“Did you wish for me to join you?”  
“Yes”.  
With a chuckle Barry strips off his shirt and pants hearing a gasp he turns.  
“What?”  
“N..nothing you just a lot more fit the I thought.”  
Barry full out laughed “I get that its a bit shocking for a CSI Nerd to have Abs.”  
David give a weak smile before slowly wading into the water where as Barry just jumps right in. They swam for an hour before David got tired.   
Once out and dressed They sit next to each other.  
“So feel ready to talk about it?”  
“Rob decided that he wants something more stable then life with a cop. He broke things off. He claimed he already packed up his stuff from the Apartment and was leaving.” Wincing at how broken David’s voice actually was before sighing.  
“Yeah been though something...Similar.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, Not a lot of people can handle being with someone who is in constant physical risk. Sure   
I’m just a CSI but believe it or not, we make a lot of enemies. We are the ones who get the evidence that puts big time criminals away. Its why its best to find someone who actually understands and accepts it.”  
“Thought Rob did, we’ve been together for years.”  
“David as of a few months go things have gotten more....unpredictable. More dangerous.”  
“True.”  
“You’ll find someone who can handle it.”  
“Doubtful. I'm not much of a catch.”  
“And given who I am, It is probably very inappropriate for me to correct you on all the ways you are so so wrong.”  
Barry avoided eye contact as David stared.  
“Well now I’m curious about your opinion.”  
“Will knowing my opinion help you feel better?”  
“Yes”.  
Barry sighs and closes his eyes a moment.  
“You are a strong, confident person, you have a good heart and your very” Barry pauses to clear his throat.  
“Safe word to use is attractive.”  
“That's the safe word you use? Whats the risky one.”  
“You love putting me in awkward situation don’t you David”.  
“It’s amusing yes. Plus I have a curious mind.”  
“I noticed.”  
'Well at least he is cheered up some.’  
“Fine Your very...” Barry turned bright red making David laugh.  
“Just saying Barry it can’t be that bad.”  
“Fine your very sexy.” Barry blurted before avoiding all eyes contact.  
He could feel David staring.   
“I....But you...You think that?”  
Well Barry wasn’t expecting to make his Captain stutter.  
“You asked, I answered. But Yes I actually think that.”  
“But your straight!”  
Now it was Barry’s turn to laugh.  
“I’m Bi but even if I was straight, I’m not fucking blind.”  
“But Robs said I was vastly unhealthy.”  
“You have muscle and abs that are pounced. You have heart burn issues because your addicted to greasy food and Rob thought forcing salad on you was the way to fix it.”  
“How else would it get fixed” David muttered bitterly.  
“With actual well made meals”  
“Rob wasn’t very big not cooking. Only sandwiches and salads.”  
Barry looked irritated a bit and shook his head before standing.  
Helping David up.  
“Time for stop two”.  
David looked confused but followed.  
“So why are you helping me?”  
“You think I would have just left you like that?”  
“Most get to scared to approach me when i'm mad.”  
“Cowards the lot of them. I’m not about to let someone I care about suffer if I can help.”  
Barry drives them to a house.  
“Where are we.”  
“My home.”  
“Your address is listed as Joe’s place.”  
“To avoid some people finding me. I like privacy and again enemies who are upset I put big bads away.”  
“Fair so why bring me here.”  
“Dinner. Best to eat after physical activity. Since If I leave you to your own devices you’ll get fast food.”  
David made a huff sound at that making Barry chuckle.  
“Make yourself at home while I get dinner ready.”   
Barry shuffles about the kitchen as David snooped about.   
Forty minutes later Barry plates the food.   
“Dinner!”  
“What are we having?”  
“Primavera Stuffed Chicken with Eggplant fries and Roasted Sugar Snap Peas”.  
Barry sets the plate in front of David along with a glass of Pinot Grigio.  
David rose an eyebrow at the wine.  
“It pairs well and is easy on the stomach.” Barry offered as an explanation.  
Watching as David tries a bite and his eyes light up.  
Giving a smirk at the shock before eating himself.  
“I didn’t know you were such a good cook.”  
“I always liked cooked. Plus its basically edible chemistry so.”  
Once dinner was done Barry motioned for him to stay put.  
He strolls into the kitchen only to return moments later and sets a slice of Blueberry Cobbler in front of the stunned man.  
“You bake too?”  
“Yes”.  
Once done they both stood.  
“Your choice, We can watch a movie and you can recollect here for the night. Or you can go home. The choice is up to you.”  
“Your willing to let me stay the night?”  
“Obviously or I wouldn’t have offered.”  
“I’ll stay”.  
“Good go pick a movie, I got to make a call.”  
David go's to the living room and Barry calls Cisco.  
“So i’m going to be out of commission and unreachable baring major meta emergency.”  
Barry stroll to the living room as he waits for the inevitable reply.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes I’m fine. Just have something important.”  
“Something or someone.”  
“Someone.”  
“Girlfriend?”  
“No”.  
“Boyfriend”  
“I wish but no”.  
“Who?”  
“Talk to Joe”.  
“Um Ok will good luck dude. Oh hey when do you want me to drop off the new box of Calorie Bars?”  
Barry makes a grossed out face “Um let me check out how i’m doing on those.”  
He opens a cabinet near the front door.  
“I still got two boxes of those um things. So i'm good for now.” He tries not to let the disgusted of them apparent but apparently failed.  
“Hey they aren’t that bad.”  
“Cisco they are awful and you know it.”  
“There’s not much I can do about it and them still retain the five thousand calories.”  
“Ugh I’m aware doesn’t mean I don’t hate it”.  
“I know”.  
Barry hangs up.  
“Whats that about?”  
“Oh do to some diet needs of my own, I have to eat two of these things every day.”  
Barry tosses one to David.  
“It cant be that bad.”  
“Trust me, it makes the salad look like a blessing.”  
David makes a face and Barry laughs.  
“Why do you have to eat them?”  
“If I don’t I run the risk of passing out and going into hypoglycemic shock”.  
“Wait seriously?”  
“Yep”.  
“Why?”  
“Eh maybe one day I’ll tell you the answer. For now its best we watch the movie.”  
Barry turns his attention to the screen and smiles in amusement.   
“We have something in common apparently.”  
“Hmm?”  
“We watch musicals when we are upset. West side story. Nice choice.”  
They watch and Barry had to force himself not to sing along witch David seemed to notice.  
“Do you sing Allen?”  
“I like to...eh when no can hear me. Or are to drunk to remember.”  
David laughs “try it, promise I wont make fun of you.”  
Barry rolls his eyes and sing along to the next song in the movie.   
After David looked stunned “your really good.”  
“I..Um thank you.”  
They finished the movie and Barry showed David to the guest room.   
The next morning Barry made Blueberry Pancakes and fresh squeezed orange juice.   
Also making up a Boxed lunch of Southwestern Cream Cheese Chicken Wraps and Lemon Herb Mediterranean Pasta Salad For David at work.  
David wakes up and comes out.  
“Pancakes on the table with juice.”  
“What are you making then?”  
“Your lunch for work”.  
David made a stunned sound but went to eat breakfast as Barry finished packing up his lunch.   
“Ready to go?”  
“Yeah.” Barry hands him his keys and lunch before following him out.   
They arrive at the station and walks in. Everyone was silent as the two enter.   
Barry narrows his eyes.  
“Did you clean up?”  
“Yes” one Officer answered quickly.  
“Good now get to work!”  
David watched shocked as the Officers listened.  
“I know I was out of it when you had me leave the station but, what did you do to get them to listen to you?”  
“Yelled at them and got through to you. Now shoo we have work to do”.  
David chuckles and shakes his head before walking to his office and Barry left to his lab. At lunch time A few officers came in.  
“Allen?”  
“Hmm”.  
“How did you get the captain so happy?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He is literally humming.”  
Barry blinked before thinking a moment.  
“Has he taken lunch?”  
“Yes”.  
“Ah that's why. For once he isn’t eating food that he hates or food that gives him heart burn.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I made his lunch.”  
“Oh you cook?”  
“Why are people so surprised by that.” Barry pouts making the officers laugh.  
They leave and Barry finishes up his work while choking down a calorie bar.  
An hour later Joe's yells “BARRY!”  
He rushes down and See Rob stepping out of the elevator.  
Barry steps in his way face set in a frown.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“Came to give David my key and the ring.”  
“Ill give them to him.”  
“Why, I can do it just fine.”  
“You want to hurt him more then you already have?”  
“He is humming so he must not be that hurt.”  
Barry growled at that.  
“Actually thank Allen here for Captain not still breaking things.”  
“Huh?”  
“Yeah Captain was hurt and very upset. He is kind of scary when upset. Allen here just strolled right in and helped. We aren’t sure how though.”  
“Heartbreak is something I’m familiar with.” Barry shrugged.  
“You managed to calm him?”  
“Not that hard when you know what to do. Now hand me the items. I’m not letting you hurt him further.”  
Rob rolls his eyes and hands him the items and storms off.  
“How he thought that this was fucking ok, I’ll never know” Barry muttered.  
“You know David saw like all of that” Joe whispered.  
Barry winced a bit.  
“Yeah well direct confrontation with Rob or being pissed at me. I’ll take him being pissed at me.”  
“Really why?”  
“Because that would have hurt him more. Being pissed at me for something is just eh common place.”  
A few cops chuckle and Barry spins around and walks to David.  
“I know you heard everything. you want them now or later?”  
“Later. But I do want to talk to you.”  
“Sure.”  
“Why Joe call for you when he showed up?”  
“Because Joe knows full well how I am and that I wouldn’t let Rob near you even if Id have to physically remove him from the premises.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m very protective of a few different types of people in my life.”  
“Hm...” Barry saw him look like he wanted to ask something.  
“Your still hurting, it takes time David. If you need something ask.”  
“Can I stay over again. I don’t want to impose but...”  
“Being there brings to many memories and pain?”  
David nods “Stay as long as you want.”  
“You really don’t mind?”  
“Not at all. It’ll be nice to have someone else to cook for” Barry jokes.  
“Your making that a regular thing?”  
“Of coarse. Not letting you suffer. Granted Dinner is typically...later in the day then last night. I wont be able to be there until like ten”.  
“Why?”  
Barry shifted awkwardly.   
“One moment please." He walks to the door   
“JOE!”  
He trots over.  
“I’m telling Captain.”  
“Are you sure Barry?”  
“Not like he isn’t trust worthy. Just not looking forward to questions.”  
Joe rolled his eyes “at least it isn’t the question Cisco asked that one time.”  
Barry shuttered “don’t remind me”.  
Joe walks off and Barry closes and locks the door and drops the blinds which sort of worried David.  
Then he sees Barry vibrate in place.   
“Holy..”  
“Yeah.”  
“So your..”  
“Yep.”  
“So many questions”.  
“I know, Want to see what team flash does every night?”  
“Sure. Wait every night...But”.  
“I told Cisco that baring meta emergency I was unavailable.”  
“But..”  
“No David you needed me there. I was there. Now work is over so why don’t we head to star labs.”  
He nods and follows Barry out. Going to star labs.  
“Welcome to Star labs!”  
He shows him to the cortex. Where Joe, Eddie, Iris, Cisco and Catilin were.   
“Great Barry, Joe filled us in. Now then places!”  
Cisco to the Scanner. Catilin to the vitals screen and Barry speed changes.  
“Joe, Eddie Squad car.”  
“On it.”  
Barry smirk’s at his Captain before speeding off.  
Three fires, four normal robberies and a car crash fix. Before a meta alert go’s off.  
“Cold gun jewelry store Eighth and Auburn.”  
“Son of a bitch” he mutters and runs in and is face to face with cold.  
“Really Cold, really. This song and dance again. You know the cops can still arrest you.”  
“If you can beat me.”  
Cold shoots at Barry dodges. After a bit Barry rips the gun from Colds hands. For him to shout in pain even Cold looked stunned and looked behind.   
Barry spins in irritation and see’s meta. With a bright blue fire ball in his hand.  
“Cisco we got a fire meta.”  
“Snart Ill kill you! You bastard!"  
Snart and Barry dodge a fire ball.  
“What the hell you do to the chick!”  
“She’s my ex.”  
“Of coarse she is. What you do to her”.  
“He used me to get my dad arrested then left me!”  
Barry sends Cold a confused look.  
“He was a member of the families that was planing to assassinate the mayor.”  
“Told you there was good in you.”  
“Please I just don’t like the families being in my city.”  
Barry rolls his eyes and runs full sprint in a circle around the meta trying to put out her flames. She manages to hit his leg but he refused to go down or stop. Soon she was in meta cuffs and being loaded into a cruiser. He speeds back to star labs before his leg finally gives out.  
“Fuck that hurts”.  
“On the cot with you”.  
He lays down and David was next him in seconds worry clear on his face.  
“I’m fine David”.  
“Dude wrecked my suit.”  
Barry rolls his eyes.  
They remove the suit carefully, leaving him in his boxers. His leg was horribly burned as was his back.  
Catilin set up a Sugar water Iv drip and started to clean his wounds.  
“Wait he needs something for the pain”.  
“David it wouldn’t have any effect on me. My speed prevents anything from affecting me. Hell even alcohol. Relax it’ll take a lot more then this to kill me.”  
An hour later he was fully healed and dressed. Eating a calorie bar.  
“Ready to head home?”  
“Captain Singh is staying with you?”  
“For now.”  
Cisco gives Barry A thumbs up that makes Barry turn red and David just look confused.  
Before Barry hurried them out.  
“What was that about?”  
“Nothing Cisco just being stupid.”  
“So the meta was Snart’s ex. That he used to take out a member of the family.  
“Apparently.”  
“Your life is hectic”.  
“Understatement. The guy that killed my mother. Was an enemy of mine from the future Who came back to kill me. But future me saves eleven year old me and in a fit of rage Reverse flash kills mom. Traumatizing younger me into never becoming the flash. This caused him to start losing his speed and he couldn’t return so he had to create me himself, train me and become my mentor after killing the identity of Harrison wells. We found out who he once and Eddie erased him from exitance.”  
“How?”  
“The mans name is Eobard Thawn”.  
“Oh so that's why...”  
“Yep.”  
“That's insane.”  
“I know then this fucker left me Star labs, all his money, property and patents. Why I have no clue.”  
“So when you said you understood...”  
“Not many could handle being with a superhero. It also makes relationships with people who   
don’t know damn near impossible.”  
“Fair point. But other then the probably having to randomly exit during date night with a half baked lie. How would it make things impossible.”  
“I...well have some issues to prove to be big giveaways. Like healing super fast, Or needing ten thousand calories minium every day. To name the safe ones.”  
“Safe?”  
“Not inappropriate”.  
“Now i’m curious.”  
“Nope, those i’ll will not be sharing thank you very much.”  
David laughed at that and shook his head.  
“It can’t be that bad”.  
Barry was the color of his flash suit and very very quiet.  
“So um what all can you do?”  
“Run fast enough to catch bullets, Phase through objects, run up buildings throw lighting. Oh and time travel...that ones is problematic.”  
“T..time travel?”  
“Yes though that's a risky one. One small change could change everything. I found that out the hard way...though I don’t regret it.”  
“How did you find out about you time traveling.”  
“Do you remember Mark Mardon targeting Joe?”  
“Yes.”  
“In the original timeline he attacked Joe while at the police station. He threw lighting at Joe but he was pushed out of the way...By you. You got hit instead. I arrived only seconds after. I had to make a choice. Catch Mardon or get you to the hospital. I took you to the hospital. Its when I first met Rob actually. While waiting to see if you’d be ok. You would have lived but...”  
“But what?”  
“You’d never walk again.”  
David made a horrified sound.  
“I was pissed. Rob was upset, Joe and Eddie hell bent. They found where Mardon was and instead of waiting for me. They went themselves. Joe was ripped through a window with   
Mardon’s weather powers. Broken leg and several other injuries. He was handcuffed on a fishing boats with Mardon over him. He changed targets to me and Iris. A loved one of a loved one I suppose. We were called to the shore line when he summoned a tsunami. It would have wiped out half of central at least. So I tried to form a wind wall be running full speed up and down the coastline. I pushed myself faster then I ever day before and accidentally ended up one day in the past. EoBard back before we knew who he was. Told me that if I don’t follow every action I made to the step. It could create an even bigger problem then anything I could be trying to stop. But....I couldn’t do it. I kept thinking about how injured you got and my family and city in danger. I couldn’t do it. So I stopped Mardon before he ever made a move. You remained safe. No title wave. No danger.”  
“You said the time line would create something worse?”  
“I thankfully did damage control. However it put me in a position where I cant do my job properly.”  
“How so?”  
“Snart had returned to Central, Kidnapped Cisco and His brother. Forced Cisco to rebuild the guns, and build his sister a weapon. Then hurt Cisco’s brother to force Cisco to tell him who the flash was.”  
David looked worried.  
“Yes Snart knows who I am, where I live and every damn thing about me. So Me and the Icy bastard have a deal. He doesn’t kill or reveal who I am and I don’t personally arrest him. Instead I stall him till the police arrive or at least prevent him for taking his goal.”  
“So your hands are forever tied by him as a result.”  
“Yes but I don’t regret it. Central is still standing. As are you. You know EoBard, in order to get me to help send him back to his time used the fact that I could go back to save my mother.”  
Barry parks and they enter his house.  
“Did you?”  
“I thought about it... I really did but I realize if I changed this event...Everything would change. I wouldn’t be the flash or your CSI. Would know Catilin or Cisco. Who knows what would happen to Joe or Iris. I couldn’t do that to them. So I refused, much to the anger of Reverse Flash. Eddie made it so he couldn’t have kids about a week later. Which erased him from time.”  
“Then how..”  
“How did he kill my mother?”  
“yeah.”  
“Its a fixed time point. Nothing with change it unfortunately. Its hard to explain hell its hard for even me to understand.”  
Barry’s phone rings.  
“Hello?”  
“Barry Can you come over?”  
“Iris? Why do you want me over its late?”  
“I ....I want to talk to you about something.”  
Barry looks at David who Barry could feel did not want to be alone.  
“Sorry Iris. I can’t come over right now.”  
This startled David and for the sound Iris made startled her too.  
“But..Your always there for me?”  
“If you need something you have Joe, or Eddie. I can’t always drop everything.”  
“But your done with flash stuff. Your just with Captain Singh. So its not like your doing anything important.”  
David could see anger.. no rage fill Barry’s eyes.  
“Iris, You don’t know anything so don’t ever spout bull shit like that again.”  
“So what Rob left him. He’ll get over it. I need to talk to you.”  
Barry growls “Iris do not bother talking to me again. Not until you remove your head from your ass” He all but snarls hanging up. Barry began pacing looking like he was going to hit something.  
“Are you ok with traveling my way?” He asked suddenly.  
“Sure”.  
Barry picks him up bridal style and only a moment later there were where Barry took him yesterday. Setting him down carefully despite the clear rage and energy in his eyes.  
David watches Barry strip himself of his shirt and begin working out. David watched a bit worried, He had never seen Barry so angry, even when Barry yelled at him that one day.  
After two hours straight Barry finally stopped.  
Taking David back to the house and began working on Dinner.  
“What to explain what happened there Barry?”  
“She crossed the line. Wanted me to drop everything just to go visit her. Claiming I was just with you, so its not like I was doing anything important. Her words pissed me off more then a little bit but she kept pushing till I snapped. I apologize if I worried you.”  
“Why get so mad at her for that. At her of all people?”  
“Why would it matter that it was her I snapped at? Also I told you i’m very protective. Her callous and cold remark about the ending of your long term relationship. Well set me off like a fuse to a bomb.”  
“Barry you have been in love with that girl for most of your life.”  
“She wasn’t the only one I had feelings for, she was just the longest. Plus I got over her a while ago. Around the time she tried sabotaging a relationship I was in.”  
“Really who was the other one. Do I know her?”  
“Not a her. It was the one that made me realize I was Bi. Let me tell you that was mini crisis in and of its self.”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“Since my first day on the force.”  
“So it’s a cop? Who?”  
Barry rose and eyebrow in amusement.  
“And here I was told I was obvious about my feeling for people. I’ll let you figure that out on your own. You are a detective after all.”  
After dinner they went to bed.   
Two weeks pass this way. Barry making him every meal, Staying at Barry’s Helping team flash..well minus Iris who Barry still wont speak to. David has tried watching to see if Barry showed any crush like sighs toward any of the officers but nothing. Barry was talking to Joe and kept glancing over at David. Probably making sure he was ok. He has done that a lot over the past two weeks.  
Barry glances over at the elevator at Joe’s warning.   
Rob again lovely.  
Once more Rob was met with a disapproving Barry Allen.  
“What could you possibly want this time.”  
“He needs to sign these papers.”  
“Allow me to read over them then”.  
“Why your not a lawyer?”  
“And you two weren’t Married so there shouldn’t be anything he needs to sign.”  
Rob slams the papered into Barry’s chest, a little shocked when the man didn’t even budge.  
Barry reads over it and his eyes narrow.  
“I had a feeling you’d try something like this.”  
David steps up and reads over Barry’s shoulder.  
“You want me to sign over my half of our joint account that I removed from the account to you and my shares of your Medical Company? Your not entitled to those.”  
“Just sign it David. It’s easier, or I can sue you of it.”  
“You actually have no claim to those no court with side with you.”  
“True but I can afford a court battle, He cant.”  
Barry smirked “He has a billionaire on his side that says other wise. I don’t know why someone who use to be so sweet and worried about David, suddenly turns to this. However keep pushing and its me you deal with” Barry states coldly. Joe whistled, Eddie chuckles, all the other Cops watch in aw and David is just stunned.”  
“What can you possibly do, Your just a scrawny CSI that look like his twelve.”  
“Like I said I was prepare for if you mistakenly made a move like this. People forget, I’m a genius who’s mentor was the coldest business owner in history. Big moves is not beyond me.  
Barry dials a number.  
“Felicity Rob pushed.”  
“On it”.  
Rob’s phone went off. He looks and pales.  
“Lets see with me owning sixty percent of your company. David here owning thirty percent. That leaves you with...Oh only ten. Now to why you needed David’s half of the shared account. You made some gambling debts. Your half couldn’t cover it so without your companies money you can sue anyone. You company is mine know. Not that it was a particularly well off company in the first place.”  
Rob snarls at Barry in anger as a man walks in.  
“Hey Baby you get the guy to give you what is rightfully mine.”  
Barry’s eyes flicker to the new guy.   
“So that’s it, seduced by a gold digger. Look your new man here just lost his company.”  
The mans growls, “After all that work! Thought I was lucky when I found the newly split businessman”.  
That's when Barry noticed.  
“Your a meta-human! You did something to Rob’s mind to make him do this crap!”  
“Guilty, Though I’m not to blame for the split, hadn’t met the man at that point.”  
“Why try and make him hurt David more?”  
“ Well the more broken the more likely he would be to sign what I needed him to.”  
Barry furious walked right over and socked him hard knocking him out. Joe placing meta cuffs on him.   
With the power blocked Rob seemed to snap out of it.  
Though before he was fully out of it Barry was in between him and David again.  
“W..what happened?”  
“Meta made you hurt David more then you already did, trying to get your whole company.”  
“W...what I do?”  
“Wait for it”.  
Barry internally counted back and watched Rob pale.  
“Oh god.. David I’m so sorry.”  
“Honestly you never even made it to me.”  
“Right Mr. Allen right?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for protecting David, even if it was from me. I wanted the split to be clean and with as little pain as possible. I didn’t think a meta would suddenly force me to hurt him.”  
“Meta gold digger is unexpected. Oh eh David do you want me to give him back his company now that the meta isn’t messing with his mind?”  
He nods “Felicity”.  
“I hear i’m on it”.  
“Ok then” Barry hangs up.”  
“I think its best you leave now Rob. Joe go with him to get his full statement”.  
“Got it.”  
“When you become the Captain?” David joked.  
Barry rolls his eyes a bit.   
“Nice going Allen way to be a bad ass!”  
“Well then I suppose I should get back to work. As you Captain, Go eat. It’s about your lunch time.”  
He stalks off back upstairs.  
“Man Captain what you do to get that from Allen?”  
“Huh?”  
“Have you not noticed? He mostly stays in his office, avoids people that's not family. Yet he went above and beyond to protect you. To the point he willingly brought up Harrison wells...the man who killed his mother and without flinching. That is dedication.”  
Joe walks back in “I’ve never seen that level of protective from him. Ever. Barry is to kind hearted. Even when Iris was in danger from Tony Woodward, his ex bully. He didn’t hold that level of Cold calculating protectiveness. Hell he even forgave him. Barry must care a great deal for you Captain.”  
That got David thinking a bit. Confused.   
Later that night after dinner Barry was about to go to bed when David stopped him.  
Turning at the feel on David’s hand on his.  
“What is it?”  
David looked worried and nervous.  
“After what happened...Could I...sleep next to you”.  
Barry blinked in shock “sure...if you really want to.”  
After they both change into sleep pants and nothing else they slide into bed.   
David knew he was acting ridiculous. That he should’t need to sleep next to someone, avoiding his out apartment or act so needy just because of what happened with Rob. But Barry never complained and took to being his support system from the get go. No hesitation. He felt connected to Barry. He know he was already to attached to the younger male. That leaving back to his empty apartment will be painful when it does happen. David thought of the other conversations they had. Barry admitted to being Bi. The thought of Barry with whoever the officer was that made him realize he was Bi caused an oddly sharp stab of jealously.  
'Oh god, i’m falling for Barry Allen!’  
But he knew Barry had feeling for someone in the precinct.  
David tried to think of who it could be.  
Memories over the years and mostly the past few weeks flitting through his mind.  
_‘You are a strong, confident person, you have a good heart and your very......the safe word would be attractive’._  
_‘I’m Bi but even if I was straight im not blind’._  
_‘Since my first day on the force’._  
_‘You are a detective after all’._  
_‘ Yet he went above and beyond to protect you’_  
_‘I’ve never seen that level of protective from him. Ever.’_  
David gasped out loud at the suddenly realization.  
“Did you finally figure it out David?”  
He looks to Barry in shock seeing that Barry was watching him closely with amusement.  
“I could practically hear you thinking.”  
“You have feelings for me?”  
“And we have a winner. Yes. Have for a while. Eh did my best to ignore them push them down. But when you got hurt by Rob, I couldn’t keep myself from helping you. I couldn’t just stay back and let you deal alone. I was never going to make a move. Not that gutsy. Straight up telling you... I think going against the cold gun is less scary and that thing was designed to kill me.”  
“So you had me try and figure it out on my own?”  
Barry gave a helpless shrug.   
“Less painful of a rejection if you simply learn it for yourself. Then if I tell you personally the full extent and being flat out rejected. Easier that way.”  
“Yet your speaking about it now.”  
“Have not noticed my carefully wording I’m not say the full extent of feeling. Plus I sure as hell didn’t expect you to figure it out right after choosing to lay next to me for the night. Interesting timing there by the way.”  
“I want to know.”  
“Hmm?”  
“The full extent as you say. I want to know.”  
Barry practically recoiled.  
“I....I well. There is very little I wouldn’t do to keep you safe and happy. Feeling the need to be next to you which is painful because I have to force myself to ignore the urge to go see you. Well up till the point that You actually needed me around. That first day when you were so..hurt. Well Rob is lucky you needed someone actually with you. Or He would have had the crap kicked out of him. Sorry but protectiveness is a catch twenty two when the one I love is hurt. Having to pine you till you stopped fighting and relaxed was hard for me to do. Not because you were difficult to pin but because I was worried I’d accidentally lose control and chose to kiss you instead to just snap you out of the heart break even if that would just make you angry at me instead.”  
“Love....You love me?”  
“I um yes”.  
“Say it.”  
“I..I love you David.”  
David pulls Barry into a soft gentle. A searching kiss.  
Barry was shocked by his body was with the program as he was kissing back. He feels David lick his bottom lip asking for entry which Barry gladly gave. They pull apart after a bit.   
“I sort of fell for you Barry”.  
Barry was floored by that confession.  
“Will you..be my boyfriend?” He asked David timidly as if he was worried this was a joke.   
“Yes...very much yes.”  
They kiss again still keeping it soft yet still so full of emotion.  
That night they fall asleep in eachother’s arms.  
-End-  



End file.
